Love Finds A Way
by Irelandlover
Summary: Hera never saw what was so great about mortals, until she fell in love with one. She never understood why any God or Goddess would care for any of their little flesh bag children, until she had one of her own. She never felt whole, until her little Mieczyslaw was born. Then and only then, she knew her family was complete. Hera IS Claudia.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So this idea wouldn't leave me alone so I was like...LETS DO IT! I know it's totally crazy for Hera to cheat but c'mon it's fanfiction for a reason.**

 **Rachel MacAdams is Hera/Claudia Stilinski.**

* * *

Hera was the goddess of marriage.

She was supposed to be the example of what a woman should be. Resilient in the face of betrayal, cunning when faced with problems that would hurt her family, forgiving even when the one she loved most hurt her beyond belief.

She knew she wasn't perfect, nobody was, she like everyone else had qualities that were past redemption. Her temper was hot and fierce and usually doomed her husbands mistresses the instant they dared embarrass her; by being seen with him in public or showing off their bastards. It caused her to throw Hephaestus, a son of her own ichor, off Olympus after her handmaidens made a snide remark involving the phrase "the apple doesn't fall far from the tree".

She remembered that time. Nine years of guilt and watching Thetis raise her beautiful but limp boy into a kind, strong and ingenious man. When he entered the throne room with new thrones for all, she had put on a face of indifference, but was touched that he had made her a throne of her own when she had caused him nothing but pain. Everyone knew how that situation turned out. She did apologise afterward to him, telling him of how impressed she was of his first invention, a crib that would transform into a play area whenever he wished. He forgave her after a few hundred years, they were friends, she could never be his mother, Thetis filled that fraction of his heart.

Before she married Zeus, she was for lack of a better word, a hippie. Sandals and flowing gowns, hair plaited down her back and dancing in meadows to no particular music. She was a free spirit back then, she hadn't even wanted to marry, the irony of that was not lost on her then either, Zeus had stolen her heart but even then she would not marry. He had to take the form of a bird and compromise her to finally make her his queen. They had been happy for more than three hundred years, but he had grown restless and strayed. Going as far to bed her own sister, whom she never spoke to anymore but in meetings. All she could find solace in was the fact that her husband's amusements only held his attention for no more than a few months, where she had held it for far longer and he always returned to her afterwards and despite what everyone believed he wasn't cheating all of the time, only once or twice every decade.

She hated what he was doing to her. Her mind constantly telling her to be grateful that he hadn't left her yet, that he loved her enough to come home at all, even if he was covered in other woman's perfume. She remembered the times where she would babble about nothing, or go completely crazy at the fact that there was yet another man, whom had dared to take more than one wife! Or coddling Ares as he tried to sneak off to yet another war when he still wasn't old enough to even be a messenger boy, or when she would make sure only the people right for each other would get married, or even when she would make two people spontaneously marry in Las Vegas and they would end up happy with each other.

She cut off her thought process immediately. She wasn't some old shrew about to bite the dust, why was she reminiscing about "the good ol' days"?, when and why had she let Zeus make her into such a petty, insecure little girl?,She was the goddess of woman and it was the twenty first century! The West Civilisation was supposed to influence the gods was it not? What she and Zeus had was at best an open marriage, she had spent so long punishing others for what he had done to her. It was time for her to have some fun of her own. To be the woman she once was, to go wild once in a while. She was woman, she was strong.

Zeus (now Jupiter) was away wooing that Beryl woman who had given him that little Thalia girl a few years ago again. Now was the best time! He would never notice, she could go out have some fun and be back in a few days!

In a move that shocked even her, she tore her blade, ουράνια (heavens), free from her belt and cut her long and curly brown hair at her shoulders. Dazed, she ran to a nearby mirror and touched it's cool surface in wonder, she liked it. Her curls sprung together tightly, showing off her cheekbones, eyes and lips, her eyes seemed brighter than usual, the brown was more vibrant, happy her mind told her.

Running toward her armoire she ripped through hoards of the finest silks and fabrics gold could buy, only to come up empty. All the clothes she owned were fit for a queen, a Greek goddess, nothing suitable for a day in the mortal world. Now she would have to focus her energy into transforming her clothes into something suitable.

Over the next few days she read through nearly all of the fashion magazines Aphrodite had left all over her palace. The mortals were so creative, creating beautiful things out of such cheap materials like cotton. She decided to go casual, all of the regular mortals she had looked upon wore jeans and t-shirts, but she still wanted to look feminine. She settled on a white sweater with skinny jeans and brown laced high-heeled boots that reached her calves. She twirled in front of a long mirror, another one of Zeus' gifts to appease her, now she just needed a coat and bag and she was Little-miss-mortal. A beige trench coat showed off her hourglass figure, that many men had told her was made for birthing strong sons. When she was about to transport herself into the mortal world, she caught sight of her self in the shiny gold wall, she still glowed! She wanted to hit herself, she hadn't been disguised as a mortal for years but she was an idiot not to remember the most important detail.

With a deep breath, Hera took mortal form, and flashed away to the mortal world.

* * *

Her first trip to the mortal world was extraordinary, granted she didn't do much, she just admired what humans had become over the centuries, but it was extraordinary none the less.

Her second trip was more hands on, she tasted fast food from a local restaurants, read in history books what the humans had been up to in recent years, went to an art gallery and admired the strange but beautiful art on display, bought some books that were well known. She even, no matter how juvenile it sounded, made a friend. A young barista, named Raven, who had expressed interest in the fact that she had never even heard of the book 'To kill a Mockingbird' and how it was a "Great American novel". She had apparently stumbled upon an English major, who was passionate and fiery as she was sweet and talkative, she reminded Hera very much of herself when she was young.

The citizens of Olympus seemed to be shocked when their Queen began to stroll through the streets regularly, talking animatedly about a recent marriage she had saved or a child that had survived infancy when their chances were extremely low. None of the gods could guess what had her so happy, when most knew that Zeus had sired yet another demigod child, to the same mortal woman no less.

Hera herself felt alive again, it still hurt when she heard of her husbands adultery, but now she had something worthwhile to put her energy in, instead of cursing her husbands whore's, she saved marriages and children, instead of dwelling on what her husband was doing at every moment, she went to concerts, protests, lectures, listened to an array of different music and had debates with anyone who would listen about a recent book she had read.

She was content, not happy, never happy.

Her husband had still sired another child, she knew he loved her dearly but he did he show it? No. She even spent more time with her children, Ares had updated her on the war in Iraq, while Hephaestus told her of a sword he had made for one of his demigod children. He had showed her that beautiful smile he usually reserved for Thetis or Aphrodite or even a mortal lover. It had made her heart a little lighter.

Then her friend Raven had asked her home for Christmas, having told her friend that her and her family no longer spoke, which was partially true, fucking Demeter.

Beacon Hills was a town right out of television, it was decorated for Christmas, children playing in the snow; snowball fights, making snowmen and snow angels while wearing gaudy Christmas sweaters. Hera, or Claudia as she went by in the mortal world, loved it. The gods held festivals for Yule and Olympus was decorated with wreaths and mistletoe but that all seemed so dull compared to the lights, the trees and the Santa Clause or Elf statues in people's yards.

Ravens family, the O'Connell's were lovely, they treated her as if she were their own, she had a wonderful time, but it was their Christmas Eve party that made her change her views on mortals, possibly forever.

His name was Noah, a perfectly ordinary name for a perfectly wonderful man. He wasn't a genius or a scholar but he had a huge heart. He was a deputy, Hera nearly laughed herself sick at the fact that she was attracted to yet another man of the law. He didn't become a police officer for power he told her, he went into law enforcement because he wanted to help people and make them feel safe, let them know they had someone to depend on. She practically had hearts in her eyes from that point forward.

She knew what she was doing was wrong, she was married for Hades sake, and she would hurt Noah when she would inevitably have to leave, because she would have to, but no matter how many times she reminds herself that, her heart just wouldn't let go. She loved Zeus, but she was in love with Noah Stilinski.

He asks for her hand six months after the Christmas party, she stupidly says yes, after all Zeus never divorced Athena's mother Metis, he swallowed her!

They marry shortly after with Raven as her maid of honour and a fellow deputy as Noah's best man, other than that, it's just them and a priest.

When she officially cheats on Zeus for the first time with Noah, it's not guilt she feels, it's worry. What if Zeus finds out about them, he would surely strike Noah down, she is terrified.

She's extra careful when visiting Olympus. When Zeus returns from the Grace home, he is ready for a yelling and raving Hera, she plays the part perfectly, channelling all the rage she felt over the years. She has never felt like such a hypocrite but it gives her the opportunity and reason to kick him out of her bed. She has never banned him from their marital bed, understandably it makes him furious and he will most likely search for another mortal to bed if she keeps refusing, but she doesn't want to cheat on Noah, he doesn't deserve such a betrayal.

She conceives their first child and they are both ecstatic, she floats on air through the months of her pregnancy, reads through countless books of knowledge she already knows and grants prayers left and right. Nobody notices her belly thanks to the flowing gowns, but Aphrodite does mention how "chubby" she has gotten in the face, which embarrassingly causes her to burst into big fat tears. Everyone walks on egg shells around her and Zeus believes it's time for them to reunite only to get angrily rebuffed by an emotional marriage goddess, thank gods everyone is too afraid to ask what's wrong because she's sure she would word vomit her way right into Tartarus.

After months of curly fries and tip toeing around Olympus, she gives birth to a beautiful baby boy, he has her hair, eyes, nose and insanely long eyelashes but he's his fathers son. They name him Mieczyslaw Genim Noah Stilinski, she has to tell Noah that it was her fathers name for him to approve but naming the baby after him softens him up too.

Everything is perfect.

Until an Olympian finds out

* * *

Not an update! Just some house cleaning!


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait, this story went up on a spur of the moment after writing it for like, an hour, I'm usually more prepared. The biggest thing I'm trying to figure out; Should Stiles get powers? I can't really send him to camp half blood because, duh, lovechild of the wife of one the the most hypocritically jealous gods in the series. Also, he has his own supernatural problems at home without adding gods into the mix. Comment to give me ideas on where this story should go, I already have a good idea, but what would YOU like to see?**

* * *

Hera had never experienced motherhood like this. With Ares she had handmaidens and nannies, with Hephaestus, well, she was never really his mother to begin with.

With Mieczyslaw…..it was euphoric.

This little person that, although constantly cried, defecated and bit her already sore breasts constantly, depended on her like no one else ever had.

He cried for her.

Laughed for her.

Smiled for her.

She was completely and irrevocably in love with this little person Noah had gifted her with, which only made her love Noah more.

She eventually settles on the nickname 'Mischief' because Mieczyslaw is a mouthful to say constantly.

Mischief was cute, cuddly, curious of the world and loved her unconditionally in a way only a baby could.

Even when he was just a few months old, she knew her little baby was a genius, either that or he just really loved the sound of her voice, because he listened to her. When he was sad, angry or frustrated, he would drop anything at the sound of her voice. She had taken to reading him stories before bed, Stories of; Jason and the Argonauts, Helen of Troy (the mass-murder inducing whore.), Hercules (The murderer and rapist, that her immortal husband hailed a hero.) and even, albeit reluctantly 'The Little Train That Could'. Noah would sometimes lean against the door frame and listen in, occasionally coming in and sitting her on his lap, and paying rapt attention with the same expression as their son.

The way they look at her; as if she is their world, makes her heart heavy with love and her eyes with tears in such a way that she wishes she could go back just to relive the moment when such emotions hit her.

Of course, she didn't neglect her duties, she did what was needed at times. She'd already tracked down three of The Seven; Leo Valdez, Frank Zhang and, more surprisingly, Jason Grace.

She situated herself into the Valdez' household easily as Tía Callida, the sweet neighbour from next door, she couldn't change her appearance as easily as she could if she had been in godly form, so she stayed as Claudia Stilinski, dropping by every Wednesday, Friday and Saturday. Her son, Hephaestus, had picked a wonderful mother for his son, they reminded her of herself and Mischief, so close. Leo was just as energetic as Genim, just as sweet, just as kind and just as a momma's boy. Why couldn't all demigods be like this? Oh he was so adorable.

Jason Grace was a different story.

Zeus gave her the honor of escorting his roman demigod son, his bastard to Camp Jupiter. His mistress, Beryl Grace, screams and curses loudly at her when she comes to collect him, apparently Zeus had her believe that taking the child away was her doing, like some Aztec sacrifice. She honestly forgets why she ever loved him, all he ever called on her for now was to embarrass or disgrace her. Even though it displeases her, she brings the boy safely to the wolf house and even graces him with the mark of her champion. She tells herself it is insurance, to make sure he lives to fulfill the prophecy. Not the fact that he was the same age as her baby, or the fact that he continuously called for 'Alia' on their journey. She would not take pity on a lightning brat.

Her visit to Frank Zhang is the easiest, she saves him. Gives a mother more time with her son, her grandson. Her immortal sons had amazing taste in woman, hopefully Mieczyslaw would get that characteristic, for men too, if he fancied himself gay. She didn't care.

She checks in on them from time to time, not that she cares, insurance she repeatedly reminds herself, insurance so that her son never has to face any beasts from her world. Insurance.

At age two and a half, her little Mischief goes to preschool, she cries excessively and takes a million pictures of him and his little backpack, because what will she do now? Her baby was leaving the nest, for a short time sure, but it was just the beginning, how would she fill her days now? With Mieczyslaw at school and Noah at work, she had nothing. What could she do? Go to Olympus everyday? Never!

She eventually decides to go back to counselling, but at a high school, she has had enough of her own marriage drama, never mind anyone else's.

She meets some interesting characters at Beacon High; Bobby Finstock- an eccentric, but irresponsible Head of the sport's department-, Adrian Harris, a man who knew no showers and was as evil as a fury-, Vice-Principal Carson- a funny man, who seemed a bit too friendly for her liking- but despite her reservations about the staff, the students were polite and welcoming.

The years fly by, Mieczyslaw meets Scott -who she becomes very fond of-, he is diagnosed with ADHD just as she expected, but there is no dyslexia to be seen (which shocks her a great deal), Miecyslaw eventually becomes Stiles (she respected his choice, she didn't really like her birth name either and it meant that he was only Mischief to her.) and falls in love with some little girl name Lydia (which she didn't get at all, the girl seemed like an idiot) , Noah became Sheriff (why must she be attracted to men of power?) and Hera continued to thrive at work.

Stiles eighth year of life is her hardest.

She meets a young man named Derek Hale. He is first sent to her for counselling on his girlfriend's death; Paige Turner (killed by a werewolf or at the very least the bite, she suspects). He doesn't talk much, he lets her do most of the talking. He sits there, every week until a few months later he meets another young woman, Kate Argent, a hunter. She wants to stop their relationship, to warn him, because she had seen the calculating look the girl wore, it reminded her very much of Leto, the mother of Apollo and Artemis, right before she slept with her new husband, Zeus.

Her suspicions are confirmed when a few weeks later, the Hale fire happens, only two of a once proud pack remain.

Derek is once again back in her office, he will be leaving in a few weeks for New York with his sister Laura. Even though she promised to stay out of it, Hera decides to break her silence on the subject. No more tip-toeing.

"It wasn't your fault, you know." The young beta snorts, as if to say 'How would you know?'

"You couldn't have known she was one of those Argents, the hunters, I mean." His head snaps up quickly, eyes widening and knuckles white from the grip on his chair.

"Wha-"

"Don't even try to say you don't know what I'm talking about, Wolfy." He grinds his teeth together in annoyance and narrows his eyes.

"How do you-"

"Know? I know quite a bit, but we're not here for me, we're here for you." She cuts him off with a small smile. She knows she's annoying him, but he doesn't need to know anything about her, he just needs to let her do her job.

"Yeah, let's talk about the fact that I'm the reason all my family was murdered because I trusted the bitch I got my dick wet with a few times. Who knows, maybe on top of wiping out my pack, she also gave me an STD?" He shouts angrily.

"Yes, let's start with the fact that you couldn't have know she was a hunter and you were emotionally vulnerable when she swooped in to seduce you. You were still reeling from Paige's death, you needed comfort, she gave it. By doing that she gained your trust, don't blame yourself for one mistake. She'll have to leave this town because she went against the code."

"What code?"

"All hunters have a code, "We hunt those who hunt other's" or some crap like that. She defiled the code, she doesn't want anyone, least of all her family, to find out because; to hunter's the code is law, if anyone breaks it, they're killed."

"So we go to the Argent's and tell them."

"The Argent's will cover it up, they'll know that if they don't, another clan of hunters, like the Calavera's, will put the bullet in Kate's skull. Look, Kate will leave town and won't come back until the fire is a distant memory in everyone's minds, that's if she even comes back at all. Going to hunter's would be the worst thing to do. What you need to do, is wait, I know it's hard but if you want Kate to be brought to justice, that's what you have to do."

"What am I supposed to do while the person who murdered my family and put my uncle in a coma, walks away with no consequences?"

"Go to New York, have a life, join your school's basketball team, go to counselling, meet a pretty girl. Live your life Derek."

"How?" His voice cracks. "I'm the reason they're all dead, how do I move on from this?"

"It's hard right now, but your family wouldn't want you to be miserable for the rest of your life. If my son was betrayed by someone else, I wouldn't want him to have my death on his shoulder's. I've met your mother, and I know she loved you very much, as much as I love my son, and all I want him to be is happy. Do you see where I'm going with this?" He nodded stiffly, but she could see his eyes soften.

"Now, I don't usually do this, but-" Ripping a piece of paper from her notepad, she wrote down ten digits.

"Here's my number, call when you need some... guidance, though, I hope you'll start opening up to your new counselor in New York, not about the werewolf stuff obviously, but about normal teenage stuff; girls, your grades and hopefully basketball?"

"Thanks for this Mrs. Stilinski." He smiled weakly from the doorway on his way out.

"You're welcome Derek." She said with a smile. Gods helps him..

He calls her twice from New York; he joins a new basketball team, the Panther's, and is seeing his new guidance counselor regularly, but he doesn't have any friends.

He was isolating himself.

* * *

That same year, she has constant headaches, nightmares and illusions; she can tell it scares Stiles and Noah, but she can't catch mortal diseases! It makes no sense.

When one particularly vivid illusion sends her down a flight of stairs, Noah drags her kicking and screaming to the hospital.

Frontotemperal Dementia.

Life expectancy; 2 to 10 years after diagnosis.

She see's how devastated Noah is at the news, and to see him try to explain it to their eight year old son is heart breaking.

Her mortal form is dying.

Hera fears that if she returns to her original "appearance", she will lose herself, the woman she has become in the last decade and all the new emotions that come with.

Gods do not have a conscience, something that was just not born with them, Hera guesses. She can only imagine the guilt she would feel over her thousands of years of existence and all the horrid things she did in between. What if she went back and no longer cared to return to the life of Claudia Stilinski? Could she even look the exact same? All the other gods disguised themselves as mortals, but they never became mortal. It was risky.

Losing a lot of your powers to become a flesh bag? The thought had been unappealing to Hera for years.

One day she has a seizure and is rushed to surgery, the first of many the doctors tell Noah as their son sits behind him in one of the plastic chairs.

She wakes up to beeping and a familiar face above her. Just not one she wanted to see.

"Hello, Mother." Then everything made sense.

Apollo.

* * *

 **So, what do you think Apollo has to do with this? What powers should Stiles have, if he should have any at all? I always thought of Stiles as being the true hero of the show because he always manages to save people without powers. So thoughts? Should Stiles get a sibling? Does Hera get another child? Will Apollo tell? What do you think of Derek or The Seven prophecy? Comment your idea's, comments lead to inspiration, which leads to quicker chapters! Sorry if it seems short; 2,100 words people!**

 **18th of February 2017 A/N: Hey guys! I'm really sorry. It's been a YEAR! I just got really bad anxiety with how to move forward. I read Lost Hero over a year ago and only finished Son Of Neptune a few days ago, what if I forget pivotal Hera moments?**

 **So here's how you can help me out: I already have Percy Jackson Wikia a on my side, but I would love if you can all mention Hera moments that happened during the series (weird? yes. But it helps with my increased anxiety about it. ARGHHHHHH)**

Apologies again, I'm trying to get into a consistent writing schedule but I'm either not motivated or forget about it.

 **-Irelandlover**


End file.
